


Unprepared

by FlyAbove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pain, Violence, i don't know how to tag things, set sometime after the darkness is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had spent millions of years witnessing and participating in hard fought battles, watching humanity slowly destroy his father's creations. They were bloody, gory events. Witnessing death rarely bothered him. That was until Dean was the one who was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me that we've never seen Cas' reaction to watching Dean die. So I decided to change that. I apologize for any problems with tenses, I'm not good with sticking to one tense.

“You’re going to want to keep your eyes open for this, Castiel. Otherwise you might miss the main event,” Lucifer smiled smugly.

 _“Brother, please. We already defeated Amara. We won. You don’t have to do this,”_ Cas cried, trying to gain any control he can, _“I’m begging you”._

“Too little, too late _brother,”_ Lucifer spat the word as if it offended him. He walked toward a frozen figure down the hall. “Hello Dean. Long time no see”.

Cas had never seen Dean more terrified. He was alone, he had snuck out of the bunker while Sam was sleeping. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he refused to make eye contact. “Cas, I know you’re listening. You have to cast him out. NOW,” Dean yelled.

 _“I’m trying Dean. I am,”_ Cas felt like he was drowning, he was helpless in his own body, _“Please Lucifer, leave him alone. He’s not -”._

A giggle left Lucifer's lips. “You should hear him begging for me to spare you. It’s quite adorable, actually.”

Dean looked up, searching for any signs of Cas.

"What's it like knowing your last memory of Cas will be seeing his hands rip you to shreds?" Lucifer smirked.

"You're not Cas. You're nothing but an abomination. God himself didn't want you." Dean's voice wavered, but he didn't back down.

A sharp cry of pain left Dean as Lucifer grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He had had enough of Dean's ego. Cas tried looking away but couldn’t. Lucifer’s hold on him was too strong. He watched as Lucifer slowly broke every single one of Dean’s bones, waiting until Dean was done crying before he moved on to the next limb.

 _“STOP. PLEASE. TAKE ME INSTEAD. PLEASE BROTHER. STOP THIS.”_ Every loud snap made Cas want to vomit. Dean’s once bright soul had already started to fade, he was dying. Cas couldn’t take this anymore. He knew he had to cast Lucifer out, but he didn’t know how.

Lucifer placed a hand on Dean’s chest, slowly piercing the skin with his nails. Blood pooled around his hand and Dean screamed. 

_"No, no, no, no. Please not like this. You can't die like this Dean,"_ Cas sobbed. Suddenly, a surge of strength overcame him and he could finally locate Lucifer's grace. 

_“GET OUT LUCIFER. I DEMAND YOU TO LEAVE”._

\--

Dean’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes Cas had ever seen. They were surrounded by tired skin, a side effect of his demanding lifestyle. Yet they remained hopeful, despite the fact they had seen far too much than a person ever should. 

Dean’s smile was the most genuine and kindest smile a person could have. It was rare, so Cas made it a goal of his to make him smile as much as he could. Turns out he didn’t have to do much. Him being in the same room was usually enough.

Then there was Dean’s soul. Cas had never seen a soul so bright. It was welcoming. It was warm. It was alive. It was Cas’ favorite part of Dean. It danced every time they had dinner together in the bunker, or when they’d go to the bar and Dean had to teach Cas how to hold a pool cue for the thousandth time. The simplest things made it shine the brightest. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't grateful to have seen it. His soul was perfect. 

And so was Dean. 

Cas sat there with a hand placed over Dean’s heart, feeling the faint pulse slow down to almost nothing. His grace was too weak to heal him. There was no saving him. 

He looked into Dean’s eyes once more and studied them. There was no life. No hope. They were distant and frantic, as if they were trying to focus on everything and nothing. 

He placed a hand on Dean’s cheek. There was no blush from Cas laughing at a cheesy joke he had just told. No pursed lips like there was when Sam made fun of his favorite TV show. His face was grey and dull, motionless.

He looked down to Dean’s core. There sat his soul. It flickered, like a light bulb on its last days. What once was Cas’ only source of hope and belonging was now dwindling to nothing before his eyes. God's righteous man, the man who saved the world multiple times with not so much as a thanks from anyone, the man who never gave up even after every instinct in his body told him otherwise, the man that Castiel fell in love with, died a painful and bloody death. 

Cas didn't know what to do. So he cried.


End file.
